


The Fandom Games Threeboot: Round Four

by The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)



Series: The Fandom Games Threeboot Transcripts [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Nancy Drew (Video Games), Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games
Summary: A transcript of the fourth round of the second rebooted Fandom Games roleplay on Tumblr. August 2018.





	1. Training Week

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fandom Games: Round Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373888) by [The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games). 
  * Inspired by [The Fandom Games Reboot: Round Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002110) by [The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games). 



Caesar Flickerman  
Well, it’s the end of Training Week again, and you know what that means!  
Even with some scheduling issues, it’s time for Tribute interviews!


	2. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Carmen Cortez

Caesar Flickerman: Carmen, why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
Carmen Cortez: I can’t go into particulars, but I can say that I do have a specific skill set for the job.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
CC: Hasn’t Kiri done something like this before? And Sonny was involved in the same reality TV thing, and he’s a... loose cannon of sorts.  
CF: Thank you! That was Carmen Cortez, everyone!


	3. Caesar Flickerman Interviews George Fayne

Caesar Flickerman: George, why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
George Fayne: I mean, I would’ve said something about Pacific Run if that had gone well...  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
GF: Competing against Kiri back then was a disaster...  
CF: Thank you! That was George Fayne, everyone!


	4. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Kiri Nind

Caesar Flickerman: Kiri, do you think your time on Pacific Run will help you in the Arena?  
Kiri Nind: Oh, yeah. Kiri Nind is back with a vengeance.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
KN: Isn’t Sonny Joon here? If these Games end up being anything like Pacific Run, that DEFINITELY won’t end well.  
CF: Thank you! That was Kiri Nind, everyone!


	5. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Sonny Joon

Caesar Flickerman: So, some of the competitors from Pacific Run are in the Games, too. How do you think it’ll be going up against them in the Arena?  
Sonny Joon: That’ll be fun. Except for the whole death match part.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
SJ: Probably Kiri Nind. I think she hates me. I dunno why.  
CF: Thank you! That was Sonny Joon, everyone!


	6. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Thanos Ganas

Caesar Flickerman: Thanos, why do you think you’ll win the Games?  
Thanos Ganas: I’ll be able to overpower the other Tributes, even without help from my associates in the Capitol acting as Sponsors.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
TG: No. I don't.  
CF: Thank you! That was Thanos Ganas, everyone!


	7. That's All

Caesar Flickerman  
I’ve interviewed all the Tributes for this round, so don’t forget to tune in for the Cornucopia tomorrow morning at 11 Eastern.  
However, since we’ve got a limited number of Tributes to start out this time, we’re not expecting a very long round.  
Anyway, to the few Tributes we do have: May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	8. Bloodbath at the Cornucopia: Round Four

In a twist from previous Fandom Games, the Cornucopia is in an empty parking lot. And the Arena is an abandoned shopping mall.  
Ladies and Gentlemen... Let the Fandom Games begin!  
A gong sounds, and the five Tributes run off round, metal platforms. They head for the Cornucopia, where they fight for the supplies they think that they’d need to survive in the Games, in what is expected to be the bloodiest part of the Games.

George Fayne  
So, I ran into the Cornucopia and grabbed a bag of supplies and a gun. Everyone else had the same idea.  
Thanos was the first person out, followed by Kiri. Sonny was the last person out after me and Carmen.  
Thanos fired off a warning shot, which ended up ricocheting off of what looked like a force field that was apparently funneling us to the mall at the end of the parking lot.  
But the force field was apparently strong enough that the ricocheting bullet somehow bounced hard enough to hit Sonny in the leg, causing him to slow down even more.

Sonny Joon  
So, everyone else beat me to the mall part of the Arena. Getting shot by Thanos didn’t help.  
I knocked into the doorway because of the pain, and then it collapsed on me.

Carmen Cortez  
So, after the cannon sounded, there was the sound of doors locking all over the mall.  
All the remaining exits to the mall were locked.


	9. The End of the First Day

Caesar Flickerman  
So, we had our first death today, just after the Cornucopia. After Thanos somehow managed to use the force field in the parking lot to shoot Sonny, Sonny died after crashing into the entryway to the abandoned mall and cause a small collapse.  
But now... I guess we’re down to our final four Tributes? Although we did only start with five...  
So what is everyone else doing now?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	10. Day Two

Caesar Flickerman  
It was a rather quiet day today. The Arena is pretty small, given it’s an abandoned mall where everyone’s locked in, but where are all the four remaining Tributes?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	11. Another Short Day

Caesar Flickerman  
Everyone must be resting.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


End file.
